The present invention relates to hand-held periodontic tools, and more particularly, to apparatus for imparting a vibratory motion to the end effector carried by such tool.
A variety of hand-held, vibrating periodontic tools are known in the art. These are driven either electrically or by a mechanical action, such as a wound spring. The shape and manner of mounting the end effectors to the housing or body, and the vibration path followed by the end effector, take many forms.
This variety in the manner of connecting and driving the end effector has resulted in five basic paths of tip movement. These include linear reciprocation either laterally to the tip (such as brush scrubbing action) or along the tip axis (such as a hammer action). Various complete or partial rotary paths have also been used, including circular, oval, or fan-shape, with the imaginary planes defined by these paths, being oriented either parallel or perpendicularly to the tip axis.
Although these various motions have relative advantages and disadvantages, none is optimized for cleaning the proximal, interdental surfaces where, for example, plaque is likely to accumulate.